


Candy Corn

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-30
Updated: 2001-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A sweet tale for Halloween. My 150th on-line DUE SOUTH story!





	1. Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em, more's the pity. I just tie them up and play with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes: This story is Number 150 of my on-line DUE SOUTH stories and poetry. It's been a fun five years. I remember the heady days of on-line DS fandom in the summer of 1996, when I first got onto the Internet and mine eyes beheld a feast of fan fiction at Hexwood's first incarnation! So I began in July of 1996 with my first story ("THE QUIZ"), and the rest, as they say, is history! :)  
> This story also is an answer to my Halloween Challenge #1, which asks to choose at least two items on a list of seasonal traditionals. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Story Notes: Categories: Holiday, Romance.  
> Rating: NC-17.  
> Warning: Extremely sappy. Careful of excess sugar.
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray walk the Halloween-decorated Vecchio neighborhood.

The autumn air was cold as stars twinkled in the sky. Two men walked down the sidewalk of the comfortable old neighborhood, their hands entwined. Leaves skittered down the street or whirled in little arcs in the air when the wind blew. The streetlights cast an eerie glow over their allotted space, and cozier light came from the old-fashioned houses the men passed.

Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio were in love. Happily, sappily, in love. The night felt magical, as all autumn nights tend to do. It was four nights before the most magical of all nights, Halloween (or Samhain, as the Witches call it), and there were grinning Jack O'Lanterns on the porches of the houses, some windows framed in tiny orange lights in the shape of pumpkins and Jack O'Lanterns, cornstalks drooping from pillars or wrought-iron posts, or ghosts and Witches flapping in the breeze. 

The warm glow of lights inside the houses warmed the two lovers as they walked. 

One house at the end of the street held an elaborate array of monsters, ghosts, Witches, gravestones, and skeletons. The Jack O'Lanterns were carved with grotesque faces, and a black cat hissed at anyone who ventured to pass by. 

"The Rossettis always have the best decorations," Ray said in satisfaction. 

"A bit gruesome, don't you think, Ray?" 

"Nah, the kids all love 'em." 

The maple trees in the yards gave off an eerie light from the streetlamps, their golden color ethereal in the unnatural light. The night air revitalized Benny, who deeply breathed in its cleanliness. It was not as pure and sparkling as Yukon/Territory air, but it would do tonight. 

Ray felt the cold because he was so much thinner, but Benny's body heat was warming him. He thought of another way that his lover's body heat could warm him, and he immediately felt even toastier. 

"What's so funny, Ray?" 

"Huh?" 

"You were smiling." 

"Oh." White teeth flashed in the semi-darkness. "I was just happy." 

"Oh." A slight smile quirked Benny's mouth. "I'm glad, Ray." 

"Me, too." 

They fell silent as they continued their walk, Dief finally appearing with his tail wagging. He fell into step with them, and all three scattered leaves with their footsteps as they traveled several blocks before turning around. 

It was quiet in the neighborhood, the only sounds that of rustling leaves, wind through the trees, and the occasional howl of a dog in the distance. Traffic was muted, a car coming down the street now and then, but most people were tucked away in their homes on this chilly night. 

The Vecchio house came into view, decorated with huge Jack O'Lanterns on the porch, cornstalks tied to the railings, a flying Witch silhouette on the front door and a broom by it. The windows were framed with strings of tiny Jack O'Lantern lights, and the bigger specimens inside on the windowsills were just waiting for the occupants of the house to light their candles. 

Humans and wolf ascended the steps and Ray unlocked the front door, a few stray leaves whisking inside before he shut the door behind them. 

The inside of the house was decorated with bats, pumpkins, ghosts and Witches. The children loved to hang the most frightening things (as least to them) in the hall, kitchen, and bedrooms. The living room was more sedate with a pumpkin surrounded by scarlet, yellow and orange leaves on the coffee table, flanked by two white ceramic dishes of candy corn. 

The house was eerily quiet. The family had gone to visit relatives in Wisconsin, and Frannie had a hot weekend date. Ray had invited Benny to spend the weekend, and the Mountie had happily accepted. 

Benny bumped into Ray as the Italian stopped in the hall. Ray slowly turned, and Benny drew in a breath. 

Surely no sorcerer could be more bewitching than Ray right now, his emerald eyes luminscent. With a shaking hand, he grasped the hand that Ray offered and followed him up the main staircase.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray make love.

Benny's heart pounded as they walked down the hall to Ray's bedroom. Once inside, Benny shut the door out of habit. He was once again mesmerized by Ray's eyes. He allowed himself to be undressed, Ray's slender fingers making short work of his flannel shirt and jeans. He swallowed as he stepped out of his underwear, his toes curling on the thick rug now that his socks were off. Ray purred deep in his throat and kissed him, the sweetness of that kiss a loving nirvana. Benny's limbs shivered as Ray's tongue tasted him, elegant fingers stroking up and down his bare back. 

It excited Benny to be naked while Ray was still fully clothed. His lover squeezed his buttocks, Benny's cock twitching. Fine Armani fabric brushed against his chest, stomach, and thighs. He whimpered as the silk of Ray's shirt brushed gently over his nipples. 

Ray broke away, his eyes glowing in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. He led Benny to the bed, the Canadian stretching out on his back and watching as his beloved divested himself of his clothes. He was breathtakingly beautiful backlit by the moonlight, his slender body a delicious feast. Ray then draped himself over Benny, his warmth chasing away the chill from outdoors that had clung to his skin, and Benny groaned. 

Ray kissed him again, rubbing his groin against him, fire kindling between them. Benny cupped Ray's buttocks, kneading and squeezing. His finger slipped between the peachy cheeks and Ray moaned, the vibration tickling Benny. 

Their kisses grew quicker, deeper, harder. Ray thrust against Benny, the friction a sensual delight. Benny urged him on faster, gasping as Ray's teeth tweaked his nipples. He sobbed as Ray suckled him, then the heat between them reached a melting point as a sudden burst of wind rattled the windows. 

Warm seed trickled down their thighs, sealing them with their passion. Ray sighed and rested his head on Benny's chest. Benny kissed the top of his head and pulled up the blanket. 

****


	3. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch the classic 1931 _Frankenstein_ and other Halloween-themed offerings.

After a nice snooze, Ray and Benny showered and dressed, coming downstairs. Benny put on the TV, choosing a local station running a horror movie marathon because they were the old classics, and Ray popped popcorn. Benny removed the centerpiece from the coffee table and placed it carefully on the credenza in the corner. He gently fended Dief off the candy corn and sneaked a few, unable to figure out why he should be addicted to these little triangles of sugar and wax. 

Ray walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn and two cans of Coke. After setting down the food and drinks, he went back to the kitchen and re-emerged with a fresh bowl of water and a steak for Dief. The wolf happily devoured the meat as he settled under the coffee table. 

The classic 1931 tale _Frankenstein_ started, and there was plenty of kibtzing from the audience of two as the film unreeled. When Dief was finished with his steak, he drank the water and settled to watch the movie. 

Benny and Ray snuggled with their popcorn and Cokes throughout the showing of _Frankenstein_ , _Dracula_ , and several episodes of _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_. Both men were complete couch potatoes, only rousing to take bathroom breaks or to go into the kitchen to get more goodies. 

Benny felt completely happy. He was safe in his lover's arms, enjoying good food and drink while watching holiday movies and TV shows, and Dief was safe with them. He felt cozy and pampered and curled his legs up onto the couch, the scent of Ray's Armani cologne tickling his nose. Ray's long legs were stretched out, his feet propped on the coffee tabe. 

The curtains were drawn but Benny could see out through a slit, the twinkle of lights and the glow of candles in windows in the houses down the street a satisfying sight. He felt...what was the word... _cozy_! That was it! 

"What is it, love?" Ray asked, brushing his lips across Benny's brow. 

"I...I just feel...so _happy_ , Ray! So cozy." 

Ray smiled and tugged Benny closer. His arm was around his lover's shoulders, Benny's arm around his waist. They were a perfectly sappy couple, and both men wouldn't have had it any other way. 

"So do I, Benny. So do I." 

Dief yawned and the blue flicker of light from the TV set lulled him to sleep.


	4. A Chicken Sandwich And Cranberry Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frannie comes home to a charming sight.

Frannie walked into the kitchen, humming as she poked her head into the refrigerator. The weekend had been cut short but she didn't care. The sex had been great. She grinned, making herself a chicken sandwich and pouring a glass of cranberry juice. She headed for the living room and then stopped short in the entryway. 

The TV was still on, playing _The Creature From The Black Lagoon_ as Dief slumbered beneath the coffee table, and Benny and Ray were sound asleep, Benny's head on Ray's shoulder. A bowl with only a few kernels of popcorn left were on the table, along with two cans of Coke. 

She shook her head in fond exasperation and shut off the TV. She left the sleeping beauties as she went up to her room. Man, they'd be stiff in the morning, but she suspected it wouldn't be just from sleeping on the couch all night. Her laughter echoed down the stairs as Halloween crept closer.


End file.
